


Danganronpa: A Stormy Last Hurrah - Clear Skies Mode

by crowkerus



Series: Danganronpa: A Stormy Last Hurrah [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa: A Stormy Last Hurrah
Genre: Gen, Multi, i think chiyo and amal should kiss!, im literally just copying the udrsas cruise mode template. press f everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowkerus/pseuds/crowkerus
Summary: It's pretty hard to navigate friendships and (scarier still) relationships when you're not altogether sure you've met literally anyone in the building before (or just what this building is at all), but Chiyo Kumoshita, SHSL Cellphone Novelist, is going to have to try.Clear Skies Mode is the Free Time Event mode of Danganronpa: A Stormy Last Hurrah! Please make sure you're caught up with DR:ASLH before even touching this, as there will be major spoilers for canon!





	Danganronpa: A Stormy Last Hurrah - Clear Skies Mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **(This is your last warning to go back and read[DR:ASLH canon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807780/chapters/42014999) before continuing any further!** Everything from this point on may or may not be spoilery or rehashes of canon events.)
> 
> Welcome to DR:ASLH's Clear Skies Mode! This is the Free Time Event mode where everyone is alive and happy!
> 
> To avoid dropping spoilers all at once, I've made the decision to stagger FTEs across characters so that each character does not get all five FTEs in a row. The FTEs are arranged in such a way that when read in published order they will form a narrative. By the end of this, we are all going to collectively say that this narrative is canon and that no one is dead.
> 
> Clear Skies Mode will hypothetically update on alternate Thursdays! In other words, in the breaks between canon chapters. As of 6/30/2020, I HAVE ACTUALLY STARTED WRITING FTEs, which is very exciting. I hope to get chapters out soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

**DANGANRONPA: A STORMY LAST HURRAH**

**CLEAR SKIES MODE**

**> S T A R T ! <**

* * *

**How many ways can the same story be told?**

**… This feels like the start of another. Or something like that, anyway. So many stories have unfolded before, each starting in unknown locations with an unknown past and ending in tragedy for nearly all involved. And hope. No matter what, there’s always something about hope involved. Cliche as it is, overdone as it is, the entire concept of these stories as a whole so often boil down to humanity in the face of darkness.**

**… … Where did THAT train of thought come from? That’s awfully depressing.**

**More common to me is the story of the high schooler - the student that wakes every day into a new adventure. Some stories have a fantastic paranormal universe, others hold realistic fiction, nearly always hold a ridiculous romantic subplot. Again. It’s a universal constant.**

**As for me? I’m just a somebody from nowhere, really! I talk a lot about stories, but I think I’m kind of obligated to at this point??**

**You see, my name is-**

???: … Hey, are you awake?

**I… don’t recognize the voice. But I feel like maybe I should.**

**I open my eyes to a room painted blindingly white, uncomfortable cushions against my back, and a concerned person with long hair pulled into a bun staring down at me with stunningly golden eyes.**

**It takes me no more than a second to register that I have never seen any of these things around me in my LIFE. Which only makes my suspicion of this person grow as I sit up and take in the room around me. Bright, monochrome, weird double sided couch… what** **_is_ ** **this place?**

**The person, after a moment’s hesitation, holds out a hand.**

???: I know you have no real reason to trust me, but I promise I have nothing to do with this situation. I just woke up about a minute ago.

Khalaf: My name is Amal Khalaf. I’m not sure what I’ve done lately to warrant being kidnapped, nor do I know if you’ve done anything, but… I hope we can get along.

**I stare at their hand before taking it. Their handshake is scarily professional, but their hand is really warm. I realize this is a weird thing to note of someone like five seconds after I met them! I also realize this is no real basis to trust someone! Khalaf seems really businesslike, or at least efficient, so I try to conduct myself in the same manner. I sit up a little straighter.**

Chiyo: Hi! Uh, Chiyo Kumoshita. And um, I’m not sure either?? I mean! I don’t know anything about this situation. Not like you can trust me on that either! But if you do, I’m just as lost as you are. Yeah.

**NAILED IT.**

**Khalaf glances away quickly, lips twitching into an approximation of a smile, before turning back to me with what seems to be a conscious effort to regain their previous neutrality.**

Khalaf: Alright. So… Kumoshita-san, is it? Are you sure you don’t know anything about what might have led to our being in a strange room that I assume neither of us have seen before, with another person that neither of us have seen before, either?

Chiyo: [nods] Yes, positive. I haven’t really done anything noteworthy in my life.

**There’s a soft ping from somewhere. For a moment I’m genuinely concerned that there’s a lie detector in the room before Khalaf fishes what looks too big to be a phone but too small to be a tablet from their back pocket. Their eyes widen.**

Khalaf: Oh, no way.

Chiyo: Huh?

Khalaf: Do you have one of these? Maybe in your bag?

Chiyo: Oh! I’ll check!

**I open my bag (thank goodness I still have that, at least) to find it mostly empty, save for a similar device. I turn it on to find a simple interface - a messenger, a set of house rules (all things like “don’t destroy any property”, though notably no explanation for what we’re doing here), a map...**

**And a pair of profiles.**

**I sneak glances at Khalaf as they read through my profile as I flick through theirs. Something clicks as soon as I look through their biography.**

Chiyo: You’re a Hope’s Peak student, too?

Khalaf: Yeah. I’m the SHSL Journalist. Or… I think I am, anyway. I don’t think I actually remember getting to the school…?

Chiyo: W-well, now that you mention it, neither do I! I’m the SHSL Cellphone Novelist, by the way.

Khalaf: I know. I saw your profile. [nods at me] You really should give yourself more credit, you know. Evidently, you’re good enough at what you do to get into such a prestigious institution.

Chiyo: O-oh? You think so?

Khalaf: [tugs at hat] Um. Yeah. Or you can pretend I didn’t say that, if that’s weird or something-

Chiyo: No, no, it’s very kind of you to say! Thank you!

**The beginnings of a real smile creep up on Khalaf’s face, though they try to twist their expression to disdain again. What they can’t disguise, unfortunately for them, is the slow but intense blush spreading across their cheeks.**

**This is also unfortunate for me, since I can’t stop staring at them.**

Khalaf: [defensive] What?

Chiyo: Nothing! I just, uh… Hey! What are your preferred pronouns?

**Khalaf blinks, eyes flicking between their tablet and me. They hold it up against their chest like a shield.**

Khalaf: Doesn’t it say in here?

Chiyo: W-well! Yes, but I was wondering if you had a preference or anything, since, uh… some people do sometimes?

**I am a disaster human being that says disaster things that come out like a disaster!!!**

Khalaf: [blinks] Oh, uh. I… really appreciate that too. That you’re asking. I much prefer they/them pronouns, though if you use pronouns like “him” it won’t kill me, I guess.

Chiyo: Noted! I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I’m sorry if that was invasive to ask.

Khalaf: Hey, like I said, I appreciate it. But that aside…

**They frown, tapping their tablet. Thing? I really need to check if it has a name.**

Khalaf: It seems there’s fourteen locked profiles. Since I didn’t see this come up until after I talked to you, do you think there’s fourteen more people left to meet and talk to…?

Chiyo: Oh! That’d make sense, yes. I think there’s a map of wherever we’re stuck in, too! I guess everyone else is scattered throughout this… [taps couch] Mansion? Is this a mansion?

Khalaf: Beats me. I guess there’s only one way to find out, though.

**They step back and I follow them as they head to the door. There’s a billion questions racing through my mind right now - where are we? Why are we here? Is there a reason we’re both Hope’s Peak students? And maybe, just maybe, is there a reason the two of us specifically were put together?**

**Yet every question evaporates when Khalaf looks over at me and smiles. Even if it’s a quick flash of a grin, the difference is so stark from their half-smirk from earlier that my breath catches in my chest just long enough for them to push the door open and step outside, leaving me to follow. And, once I find myself again, I do.**

**If this is the company I’ll spend the rest of the foreseeable future and/or my life with, I can’t say I’m complaining.**

**Author's Note:**

> Clear Skies Mode updates whenever the hell I want. Usually on Thursdays, though.
> 
> Tumblr: https://dr-astormylasthurrah.tumblr.com/  
> deviantART: https://www.deviantart.com/pkrs-arts
> 
> Please message me on one of these sites for a link to the Discord server!


End file.
